


A Vision of the Force

by jedipati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Family Fluff, Gen, Sith AU, Sith Mush, Sith Shenanigans, Skywalker Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Luke and Leia are just starting to talk, so Vader thinks now is the time to show them the galaxy.  Padme gets to see how he sees the galaxy too, after a long day in the Imperial Senate.





	A Vision of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this came from, and I’m not sure how to describe it. Skywalker family mush? Diabetic warning? Sith mush (is there such a thing?)?

Imperial Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker entered her apartment after a long day in session at the Senate. She was followed by her handmaidens and Threepio. She smiled as she saw her husband sitting on the floor, playing with the twins. With a wave, she dismissed the handmaidens and sent Threepio to the kitchen. She sat on the couch near Anakin. “How are they?” She asked Anakin.

“Good.” Anakin said. “They’ve both been babbling all day.”

“How did you get today off, anyway?” Padmé asked.

Anakin shrugged. “That fledgling rebellion has been quelled, at least for now. Master was caught in the Senate today, with you, and Obi-Wan is off world. There wasn’t anything that needed my attention.” He glanced down at Luke, who was playing with the straps on his boots. “Except the twins.”

Padmé nodded. She bent down and Anakin placed Leia in her arms and picked up Luke. “They’re still so small.” He said in wonder.

“They’re only six and a half months old, Ani.” Padmé said in amusement. “You can’t expect them to grow up that fast.”

Anakin smiled. “I know. Just…”

“Yes.” She glanced down at Leia, who was fascinated by her senator’s robes. “This one will be a diplomat.” She said.

“Good.” Anakin said. “If my little princess takes after her mother, I’ll have two angels in the household.”

Padmé blushed slightly. “Ani…”

Anakin grinned boyishly, and lifted Luke up so that the Skywalker men could look each other eye to eye. Luke gurgled and reached out to grab Anakin’s nose. Anakin laughed. Padmé smiled. Anakin had been so serious the past few months, since the Empire had formed. She understood why, of course, but it was nice to hear her husband laugh again.

Luke laughed, which startled Leia into laughing. Anakin grinned down at Luke and bounced him up and down.

“DA!” Luke shouted. Anakin froze. “Dadadadada!” Luke continued, reaching out to grab Anakin’s shirt.

Padmé gasped. “Ani, he just…”

“I know.” Anakin breathed. “Luke did you just speak?” He asked.

“Da!” Luke said again, again reaching for Anakin.

Anakin held him close. “You did!” He said; lifting Luke up and then bringing him down to hold him close. “You’re speaking.”

“Dada.” Luke responded happily. He finally managed to grab a handful of Anakin’s tunic and tugged. “Da.” He said, looking at Leia.

“Ma.” Leia answered. Their parents froze again. 

Padmé looked down at her little girl. “What was that, Leia?” She asked.

“Ma.” Leia responded, grinning up at Padmé.

“Padmé… she’s talking… they’re both talking.”

“I know… oh Ani…” Padmé smiled and held Leia close. “I’m so glad…”

Anakin smiled. There was something in his gaze that Padmé didn’t understand, as he stared at Luke. Luke stared back, unblinking. Padmé glanced down at Leia, but the little girl was watching her father and brother closely.

Padmé frowned and looked at Anakin and Luke, before returning her attention to Leia. The infant girl didn’t even look at her mother. 

Padmé frowned before looking up at Anakin and Luke. No. Her eyes widened as she realized she was watching Vader and Luke. The Sith apprentice was doing something she couldn’t sense. She bit her lip. 

“Take my hand.” Vader ordered. He shifted so that he was holding Luke in his right hand, and held out his left hand.

She blinked. “What?”

“Take my hand.” He ordered again. “I’ll show you what I’m showing the twins.”

“Can you?” She asked as she reached out.

“Easily.” Vader smirked as she grasped his hand. He took a deep breath, and suddenly, she was not in their apartment.

She stood amidst the stars, holding Leia, with Vader’s hand in hers. She gasped and tightened her grasp on Leia. “Easily, Padmé.” Vader repeated. “I’m just showing the children what they will inherit.”

“How?” She breathed out.

“The Force.” Vader responded. “See, Padmé? This is the galaxy, which is ruled by the Empire.” He smiled. “Look down.”

Padmé did, and saw Coruscant beneath her feet. The city planet had never looked like this before. It shimmered and gleamed in a rainbow of colors. The light shifted and twisted around the planet, forming and reforming in a million different patterns.

“It’s gorgeous!” She exclaimed.

“It’s how we see Coruscant in the Force.” Vader replied. “It’s the view of billions upon billions of lives, all of them serving the Force.” He glanced down at Luke, and then at Leia, who were both wide-eyed; though Padmé knew they couldn’t truly understand what they were all seeing. She didn’t know if she could. “That’s the center of the Empire, my children.” Vader rumbled. “Someday, one of you will rule this planet, and the other will be your right hand.”

Leia squealed and reached out. “DA!” She cried out. Vader smiled down at her, and let go of Padmé’s hand.

Padmé started, and found that she was once again in her living room. Her eyes widened in shock. She clutched Leia closer to her and stared at her husband. “What was that?” She gasped out.

Vader smiled. “That was the Force, my angel.” He said. “I showed how I can see Coruscant, and the stars.” He stood up and then sat down next to her, Luke still in his arms. “It was nothing harmful, I promise. The twins have reached the point where I can do that, and they can at least partially comprehend.” He smiled. “We will start their training soon.”

Padmé shivered, but smiled. “I’m glad.” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> So… yeah. Obviously an AU. Based on the offhand mention of Obi-Wan, it’s a “everyone turned to the Dark Side” AU, but…
> 
> I got nothing. Could be an interesting universe, but I don’t know if I have anything more on it. I don’t even know how it all came to this. Why did Padmé go Dark? Why did Obi-Wan? What happened during or before ROTS to make this world happen? I don’t know. And it’s driving me nuts.


End file.
